


Wet Revenge

by orphan_account



Series: this absurd AU exists [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I can't explain it but that's what it does, Multi, T-rex costume, Wedding, a rare nice Iruma, also it's Oma Shuichi since they're already married, and I'm gonna spell it Ouma probably, and no I couldn't make them Saiharas, guys... we have a wedding to crash, my brain kinda goes to "Oma" when there's Maki and "Ouma" when she's not there, sorry for tagging like on tumblr I have the tumblr disease, this the only AU I've made in which Ouma is a top and it stays that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Surely if Momota encouraged him to wear the costume before he wouldn't mind it now. A bit of rain wouldn't hurt either.Possiblity of Harumaki murdering him was another thing entirely.





	Wet Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I added the tags before writing anything, please don't eat me if in the end I didn't even use their last name once after talking about it so much in the tags, I am tired and this was not planned

Traditional wear optional for the guest, good for him. Most girls from their old class, now it'd be more accurate to say women gladly took the occasion to take the kimonos out of the closets, but he had something better prepared. He bought it just for the occasion. The most popular orange version was reserved for actions with DICE, grey one was modified for the bedroom use only, the one he wore that day was outstanding bold blue T-rex costume.

What a great day it was. The day his frenemies were about to finally tie a knot or other metaphore that makes marriage sound scary because of how final and grounding it is. And during sakura blossom season, so romantic and orginal compared to all the summer weddings amongs their friends in the past few years that took place before Momota found the balls he needed to finally propose.

Almost everyone was surprised when the news came out that the groom is going to take the bride's last name. He wasn't, though. He couldn't have known, but he always kinda suspected. He'd make fun of Kaito for it if he wasn't scared of her himself. This had to wait until the day she wouldn't be around to hear. He already was getting the glare™ for his choice of clothing and he promised Shuichi not to get choked out on the big day. His husband was already stressed enough being the best man and having to give a speech in front of everyone.

Knowing about what Kaito tried before their wedding Shuichi let him be a dinosaur in public and still sit next to him, "but just this once." Momota-soon-to-be-Harukawa seemed to be relieved seeing him dressed like that, probably thinking that's all he had in store for the day and wouldn't actively interfere with anything. No harm done. Little did he know there was more and Kokichi wasn't working alone.

You see, being friends with Iruma came in handy sometimes. The inventor happened to have a grudge against Kaito too, and she likes to get creative with just about anything she does, revenge involved. He didn't know what Momota did to her, but it must have involved the drama that happened around the time she got together with Akamatsu, he knew better than to ask.

Caring about not causing any innocent victims, she attacked Maki with a spray she invented that was suppoused to protect the beautiful long white kimono and hairstyle that visibly had a lot of effort put into from getting soaked. He didn't know if it could actually waterproof her, but at least they tried to leave her out of this, Iruma said it did work when she tested it, but that wasn't a guarantee.

Quite shocked by the lack of lash out from Maki after being sprayed, maybe because she didn't wanted to ruin to hairstyle either, maybe because she was too happy for it to be able to ruin her mood, they proceeded with the last stage of the plan.

It was simple, using a machine to do it was over the top, but also caused the plan to be foolproof. A simple bucket over the door could easily get taken down by someone else, the Makes-You-Wet-inator that Miu installed in the doorframe this morning [They arrived early and he was on a watch out for anyone coming just to place the invention in the doorway of the reception] was designed to be set off manually by a controller he held. 

As a plus one of the best man he was close to the couple unlike Iruma who was far in the back, ready to see the exact moment they were going to walk through the door and to photograph the result. It was glorious. The droplets shined on Maki making her look even more stunning, Kaito though... He could hear several people laughing, but only joined in after he made sure he had a good photo.

Kaito was soaking wet, his hair moments before standing up like usual, now was glued to his face, hiding more than half of it. Yeah, the inator certainly served its purpose. 

With that memory in mind he bacame fond of rainy days, even if just by a little bit, thinking of it cheers him up when he has to face such weather.

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit, I wrote that in one sitting, it's the end of the T-rex trilogy and the only part of it I actually like, perhaps because it is what it's suppoused to be, I orginally had other plans for the first two... more serious, but then I rushed to write anything at all and I have this, I wasn't even planning to take the day 5 prompt, it was when I was finishing "You can't possibly come in a T-rex costume to your own wedding" when I got the idea for this and decided to make "Baking" a part of the universe too (it was suppoused to be something entirely diffrent than it ended up being, I wanted to write a wholesome sex for it, but no, implying a weird sexual encounter involving a T-rex costume is better (I resent both of the previous fics, seriously)   
I even researched traditional Japanese weddings just for this, so I know about the bride changing few times in diffrent kimonos and dresses, but I didn't have the heart to did this to Maki and have her suffer the consequences of her idiot husband's actions even if she could just change unlike him


End file.
